the_unwanted_immortal_adventurerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rentt Faina
is a Bronze-class Adventurer under the Adventurer's Guild of Maalt Town. Born as a Human, Rentt worked as an Adventurer for a whole decade before being killed in an unfortunate encounter with a Dragon. Reborn as an Undead, Rentt continued his duties as an Adventurer under the name of . Appearance As a Human, Rentt had a youthful face that didn't changed at all during his decade-long career as an Adventurer. When he was reborn as a Skeleton his body was little more than a walking pile of bones with no flesh, organs nor skin . When he evolved into a Ghoul, most of his previously bare bones were haphazardly covered by brown and dry flesh . He had the dried-up face of a corpse, a single rotten eye in one of his sinned sockets, and a series of complicated tattoos on his face that pulsated a soft and bluish hue. After meeting Rina and acquiring clothes to hide himself with her help, Rentt now sports a pair of dark gloves to hide his hands, a pitch-black robe with long sleeves that hide his arms and a hood that hides his head, alongside a skull-shaped mask that covers his face. It was when he evolved to a Thrall when his body could recovered most of its flesh and skin, but his mandibles remained skinless and monstrous . Rentt recovered his organs and flesh after successfully becoming a unique Lesser Vampire variant, gaining a smooth and pale skin without any scars in it, and he now sports a pair of relatively small black leather wings below his shoulder blades. He also has the sharp canines of a Vampire that extend on the nearby presence of blood, and crimson red eyes . Personality Rentt's most notable feature and greatest motivator is his life-long dream of becoming a Mithril-class Adventurer, training himself everyday for 20 years in order to have the necessary strength to reach that rank. Even in the face of his lack of talent and aptitude he never gave up. Since he wishes to reach such heights by his own, Rentt is a solo Adventurer that rarely joins parties. That lonely path plus his perpetual stagnation as a lower Bronze-class Adventurer earned him the nickname "The Thousand-year Bronze-class", thus alienating him from his peers. His former lack of physical strength was compensated by his insightful mind and street smarts. He was able to guess Rina's rank and capabilities with a single glance at her gear and movements. Because of his habit of building relationships with any and all Adventurers he comes across, Rentt developed the capability to assess the character of people he just met. Other thing that sets Rentt apart from most Adventurers is his compassionate nature that compels him to aid those in need. Even after becoming an Undead, Rentt continued to exhibit a honest and charitable attitude towards those in trouble, since he fears that should he forsake his Humanity he would be no different from just another monster. He was even willing to risk his life by traveling to a dangerous swamp in order to aid the caretaker of an orphanage. Trivia * The name of "Rentt" is actually very common among the lands, being the name of an ancient Saint of sorts, thus there being several men sharing "Rentt" as a first name is not uncommon. References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Undead